Rescue MeSave Me
by MissAshlee
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome have a daughter Komeko.Naraku tricked her at a young age and had lead her away from her family and friends to a new home were she now a princess at.Can the Inu-Gumi get Komeko back?(New Charaters
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any Inu Yasha charaters BUT I own the charaters I put I hope you like it!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
She was running blindly in InuYasha forest. Her hands and face were covered in blood. She stopped at a small river and looked at herself.  
  
"Look at me".she said to herself. "I'm some kind of monster", she said. She started crying and her tears mixed with blood and fell into the river. "I got to get away"! She yelled to herself. Then she threw her clawed hand in the water to mess up her reflection.  
  
"It's my fault". She started running again until she couldn't run anymore  
  
She passed out with guilt on her mind.  
  
A very Young Queen came across the girl. "The poor child I guess she got away from a fire or something" she said thoughtfully as she stroked the girls' hair. But little did the queen know that the girl was a demon actually quarter demon. She was being disguised with the Shikon no Tama around her neck.  
  
Sorry about the short prologue I wanted to get with the story. PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what I have to work on. 


	2. Chapter 2: Memorie of Pain

I don't own any InuYasha characters.but I wish but the belong to Rumiko Takashi S/p?  
  
Chapter 2: Memories of pain  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha calm down where going to find her" Miroku said calmly  
  
"SHE HAS THE SHIKON JEWEL WITH HER" he yelled again. Inu Yasha was mad and worried that his only daughter was out there and she wasn't even trained.  
  
"MY BABY!!!" Kagome yelled. Kagome looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. She ran in Inu Yasha's arms and cried very hard.  
  
"It's okay Kagome-Mama where going to find Komeko and the Shikon no Tama" Shippo said with teary eyes. (AN:I bet you thought I wasn't gonna say her name well your WRONG!!!)  
  
I agree with Shippo you guys so don't worry where going to find her no madder what okay? Sango said while looking at the half sleep boy next to her. (AN: the boy is 12 okay)  
  
"BUT YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND" they yelled.  
  
"There are demons after the Shikon Jewel and they will kill her" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"I understand let's rest for now and we will sort this out tomorrow." Miroku stated  
  
The agreed and the all went their ways.  
  
Shippo was walking to his cave somewhat away from where the others lived. (AN: Oh Shippo lives in his own home he's a big boy "13" and independent")  
  
"Komeko I hope you are okay everyone is really worried about you," he said sadly  
  
: ~FLASHBACK~:  
  
"SHIPPO-CHAN SHIPPO-CHAN"!!!! A 6 year-old Komeko yelled excitedly.  
  
"What is it"?!?! Shippo said worried that something happened.  
  
LOOK!! Komeko held her hand out in a fist and showed him.  
  
He looked at what was in her hand and saw that there were two Kikyo flowers.  
  
"Where did you find those at"? Shippo said surprised Kikyo flowers are very rare to find around their area.  
  
"I didn't find them silly" Komeko giggled her white doggy ears twitching "A very nice boy with fast legs gave them to me and said I was beautiful! She exclaimed (she doesn't know he was complimenting her)  
  
"Oh really" Shippo said surprised  
  
"Yeah here you can have one"!! Komeko handed Shippo a flower  
  
I show our friendship okay! Komoko said happily  
  
"Okay" Shippo took the flower " thank you"  
  
"No problem" I'm going now bye Shippo-Chan  
  
With that she ran off with her with her wild black hair flying behind her.  
  
"Wow, it's hard to believe that she really is Inu Yasha's offspring," he stated.  
  
: ~END OF FLASHBACK~:  
  
(Back to Komeko)  
  
Komeko's P.O.V  
  
I felt someone wash my face with a warm washcloth. My body was sore my feet were killing me. Oh I forgot that I was human but I didn't forget what I did. The memory came back to me that moment.  
  
: ~ FLASHBACK IN HER P.O.V: ~  
  
I looked ahead of me while I was running.  
  
"Smoke"? "Is there a fire?" I thought to myself.  
  
I smelt the blood of my MOTHER! I ran faster and faster.  
  
When I reach the village I saw lots of people dead.  
  
"Oh no who did this" I said out loud.  
  
"Komeko"! Someone yelled to me.  
  
"DAD"! I ran to him he had my Mom on his back  
  
"What happened to MOM"! I cried out she had a big gash on her arm and leg."  
  
"I don't know, I saw her limping back here, all she said was Naraku and she passed out.  
  
My dad fell on one Knee he had a hole in his stomach.  
  
"AHHH", he cried out.  
  
"My light brown eyes widened. "Hold on" I told him I ran to another direction. I went to the shrine to get the Shikon No Tama.  
  
I could have sworn I saw an evil looking smile on my dad's face but I ignored it. I came across Sango, Miroku, Taski, and Shippo fighting this thing in a baboon suit. "Why the thing has to hide its face"? I thought but shook it off. I ran towards them.  
  
"What happened"! I yelled to Sango and Miroku  
  
"We don't know we were out fighting demons then Naraku came," Sango said with pure malice while glaring at Naraku.  
  
"Woah, oi whats wrong with Sango, Miroku"? I asked. It wasn't like Sango- chan to glare that hard unless Miroku groped her.  
  
"Naraku still has her brother, Kohaku"! Mirkou yelled. Okay how come I heard of Kohaku but never seen him. I yelled to Miroku. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
I saw Shippo and Taski fighting well should I say get beaten up by this Naraku guy.  
  
Then I started wondering who this Naraku guy was and why were they so scared of him then something else got on my mind  
  
"OH NO I FORGOT I HAVE TO GET THE JEWEL"I yelled, as I was running to the shrine I felt a presence behind me but I ignored it.  
  
When I got to the shine I opened the door and saw.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
I hope you like that story my hands hurt but I want to keep on going.. UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
MissAshlee A.K.A InuMeko 


End file.
